


Come What May

by ZER0FXCKS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Brothels, M/M, Major Illness, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZER0FXCKS/pseuds/ZER0FXCKS
Summary: Set in Paris of 1899.Harry, an English writer, becomes infatuated with Louis, a performer at the Moulin Rouge. However, Louis has been promised by the manager to a Duke in return for funding his next production. As the young lovers meet in secret, Louis' wedding day draws closer but he hides a fatal secret from both Harry and the Duke.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for checking this out.
> 
> Moulin Rouge is a personal favourite of mine. This AU, as you’ve now guessed, is based on the film. I’m not adding the musical aspect as it may ruin the flow but I will add song quotes etc as there are so many powerful songs in the film. I highly recommend you watch it before reading as it may help you understand or read and watch after.
> 
> I may change, add, remove particular scenes to help with the story flow but my aim is to follow the story as close as possible with Louis and Harry, as well as the other members.
> 
> This will be in Harry's POV. There's a couple of scenes where Harry is not present so I've added in my own words how he knows about the events.
> 
> Thanks again!

Brushing my fingers along the typewriter, I feel my chest tightening and my weight falling into the wooden stool. I finally take a deep breath then begin to type.

‘ _The Moulin Rouge. It was a nightclub and dance hall, and a bordello. Pierre Zidler ruled the scene and offered nights of pleasure to those rich and powerful enough to gain access. Behind the stained glass doors were women and men that offered love and beauty for a price. It was also home to the man… I loved. Louis. A courtesan, he sold his love to men and women. People called him the sparkling diamond, as he was the star of the Moulin Rouge._ ’

My eyes start to sting and I push my unwashed hair back then scratch my chin through overgrown beard. I take another deep breath as I start typing again.

‘ _There was more to Louis than anyone knew. I knew him well. Too well._ ’

I squeeze my eyes shut and feel might chest tighten again. I slowly open my eyes and stare blankly at the typewriter.

‘ _The man I loved… is… dead.'_


	2. Spectacular, Spectacular

I came to Paris about one year ago. It was 1899, and the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge or Louis. The world had been swept up in bohemian revolution, and I had traveled from Cheshire to be a part of it. On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not as my father had said, ‘the village of sin’ but the centre of the bohemian world. Musicians, painters, writers.. They were known as 'the children of the revolution'. Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence, I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom… and love. My father always said I had a stupid obsession with love but the funny thing was, I had never been in love.

I sat at my desk and began typing, when suddenly a man fell through my roof, dangling in the middle of the room by a rope. The young man had thick black hair, a neatly shaved beard and… he was unconscious. Someone else walked in, dressed as a nun and quickly asserting himself as a typical drunk Irishman. He walks over to me, with his hand out, “Nice ter meet you! I’m Niall!”. He cheers, completely ignoring the unconscious man between us. I looked up at theman then look at Niall, “Harry…uh... Sorry, what is this?” I asked bewildered. Niall laughed, looking up the man then looked at me, “Sorry, we were rehearsin’ a play. Modern. Called Spectacular, Spectacular!” Niall sat at my desk, his leg crossing over the other. “Sorry about him! He has narcolepsy. Fine one minute, gone the next.” Niall said then downing his glass of green liquid.

“How is he?!” A voice called out from above. I looked up and see two more people. One man had messy brown hair, an average cut beard and an unbuttoned, creased blouse. The other was a man but had long hair, make up and suitably fashioned. “This is just wonderful! The main character is unconscious, meaning we can not finish the scenario in time for the financier tomorrow!” The fashionable man exclaimed. Niall walked to me then looked up. “Find someone else ter read the part.” Niall offered. The fashionable man stood and let out a heavy groan. “Where am I suppose to find someone who is young, sensitive and screams poet?!” He shouts. I looked at him and he smirked.

-

Before I knew it, I was upstairs, standing in for the unconscious man. Niall was prancing around, singing out about hills. The fashionable man was pacing back and forth, trying to find a line to go with hills. The other man walked over to me, “Sorry about my, uh.. friend breaking your ceiling. I’m Liam. The pianist, good to meet you and thanks for helping out.” Liam smiled, patting my back. I nodded, watching the arguing about hills got more desperate. Singing and shouting, I walked towards the window and glanced at the distance then looked at them, “The hills..” I said, trying to butt into the argument. I walked closer and took a deep breath. “The hills are alive with the sound of music!” I sang with all my might, raising my hands. I looked at them all staring then saw the unconscious man sit up quickly. “The hills are alive with music? I love it!” He shouted as he stumbled over then kissed my cheeks. I grimaced at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

“It fits perfectly!” Liam said, taking the man’s hand and pulling him over. Niall poured more of the green liquid, “You and Audrey should write the show together!” Niall suggested before downing his drink again. “He wouldn’t mind!” Niall finishes, looking at me. I glanced at Audrey, the fashionable one, but he shoots me a glare. “I don’t want to interrupt anything.” I said, avoiding eye contact with Audrey. It was clear there was tension between Audrey and Liam, mostly being the artistic differences they had. Before I could say another thing, Audrey threw the script at me then grabbed his stuff. “I’m done here! This whole thing is a mess!” He shouted then left, slamming the door after him.

Liam and Niall look at each other, then Niall looked at the other man. “Guess we have a new writer, Zayn.” Niall grinned. Liam shakes his head and steps forward. “I’m sorry but Zidler would never forgive us! Have you ever written plays before?” Liam asked, crossing his arms. I shake my head, holding my arm. Zayn put his hands on Liam’s shoulders, “The young man has talent! Zidler would love him!” Zayn said with confidence. Liam pulled away and crossed his arms again. “How will we even convince him?” Liam questioned. Niall stumbled over and fixed the costume I was wearing, which was a suit that could pass for the rich. “We pass him off as a famous English writer. He’ll never know!” Niall suggested then began pacing around the room, tapping his chin. “Harry could perform an astounding poetry to Louis, then Louis could insist Harry writes the play to Zidler.” Niall finished, raising his eyebrows at me. All I could hear was my father and how he expressed his concern of me wasting my life to a can-can dancer.

“No, I can’t write the show! Especially for the Moulin Rouge! How do I know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary?” I asked, hoping they would see sense. They all laughed. “Well, do you believe in beauty?” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yes…” I answered back. “Freedom, truth?” Zayn asked. “Yes, of course!” I exclaimed. “Love?” Liam asked in a soft tone, placing his hand on Zayn’s back. “Love? Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!” I said with passion. The three men stood in awe. “Then it is settled. We toast!” Niall grinned, pouring four glasses of the green liquid.

It was the perfect plan. I would audition for Louis and taste my first glass of…

Absinthe.


	3. The Sparkling Diamond

Niall, Liam, Zayn and myself were off to the Moulin Rouge where I would meet Louis. We followed through a large group of people in their best attire. Dress code was fancy but it wasn’t just to blend in, but to fit in. Money ruled here, and that made it clear as the large, stained glass doors were opened by two guards. We all stopped as Pierre Zidler walked out, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge!” He said, throwing his arms up. It was like P. T Barnum but more dazzled and he was in charge of his courtesans and dancers, rather than freaks and animals. The performers walked over to us, flashing, grabbing, touching... They were like predators after their preys. Niall grabbed my shoulder, “Let’s head inside.” He grinned, as he pulled me closed and followed Liam and Zayn inside. I followed them to a booth and sat down, watching the massive hall fill with the performers and the rich. Niall sat down next to me, “It’s sorted. I spoke to Zidler and we have planned the meeting this evening!” I nodded then looked back to the hall as the lights went off then a single spotlight aimed up, revealing a young man on a swing. 

The swing lowered, revealing him more and everyone was in a trance. Tight fitted pants, and a diamond encrusted waist coat and top hat. It was him. The sparkling diamond. He began to sing, and the men and women below him reached up, wanting a touch of the expensive diamond that sat above them. Although the plan was set, I wasn’t the only one to meet Louis that night. Zidler’s investor, The Duke, was also set to meet him. Louis leant back on the swing, going round in circles and stroking his hand along everyone who could reach him. His voice was angelic but intimidating, he knew what he was doing and I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. I was cut off from my staring by Niall leaning into me closely, “…Totally alone.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at him. “Alone?” I whispered to him. He nodded and watched her, “All yours to impress.” He whispered back into my ear. I looked over and saw Louis straddling a man on the ground then stood up and blew him a kiss. “Come get me boys!” Louis cheered. I grinned, his confidence made him so much more beautiful.

Louis was lifted up and he smiled seductively towards our area but to the booth next to us. I peeked and saw Zidler sitting opposite a man. “Excuse me.” Zidler said then disappeared off. I looked up and gulped at a big framed man, with a scar across his eye. He snarled, objecting to me looking over. I sat back, clearing my throat then sipped Niall’s drink. The alcohol burnt my throat, sending Niall into laughter as I grimaced at the taste. “Absinthe gets better, my friend!” He chuckled, patting my back. “Anyway, I’ll go see to her!” He said as he got up but tripped over my foot and knocked into a waiter. A tray of drinks flew over into the Duke’s booth. Niall reached over and offered to dry him with his handkerchief. “Get lost!” The Duke yelled. Niall jumped back, grabbing my handkerchief as well. “I am terribly sorry!” Niall said nervously. The tall man showed Niall his gun, gesturing him to back off. The Duke and the man left in a hurry and Niall sat back down. “Don’t worry about it…” I said to him, filling his glass with absinthe. “I believe you were expecting me.” I heard from behind me. I turned and there was Louis. “I… yes.“ I barely whispered out, star struck at the sight of such beauty. Louis gasped at me for not giving much attention then pouted and turned his back to me, dramatically whimpering like a child. The crowd awed in empathy. 

Louis turned to me again and reached over, grinning at me, “Let’s dance, Duke.” He whispered in my ear then pulled me up before I could say anything. We walked down to the dance floor, Louis linking his arm with mine. “Do you like to dance?” He smiled, bringing me centre of the hall as everyone else filled around us. “Uh.. I..” I stuttered. Louis danced in front of me and ran his hands up and down his body. I watched then I was pushed closer by some people, “Dance, boy!” One laughed. I bit my lip and rested my hands on his waist. Louis ran his hands up my arms then to my chest. “Relax, I don’t bite… Unless…” Louis grinned once more and kneeled down, running his hands from my chest to my thighs. “Woah! Uh…” I choked out. Louis came back up and held onto my neck. “So wonderful for you to take an interest in our show.” He smiled. I nodded, holding onto his waist. “It sounds wonderful. I’d be delighted to be involved.” I smiled. Louis raised an eyebrow with uncertainty. “Well, assuming you like what I do of course.” I chuckled nervously. Louis smirked, his eyes burning into me. “I’m sure I will.” Louis whispered into my ear. I cleared my throat, pulling away a little. 

“Well, Niall thought we could do it in private.” I said, avoiding his gaze. “Did he?” Louis laughed. I nodded, accidentally catching his gaze. “Yes, a um.. private poetry reading.” I whispered, feeling my throat dry up again. “Oh, yes, I love a bit of poetry reading after supper.” Louis laughs, rubbing his hands on my chest. Louis finally pulled away and winked before walking off. I gulped, walking back up to the booth where the guys were drunk and talking to each other. I sat and downed my drink in one go then coughed harshly into my hand. Absinthe really does burn and that gave reason for the guys to laugh at me more. The lights went out and Louis started to sing, finishing the song from earlier. I looked over and watched him on the swing. People below him were standing arm in arm and swaying slowly. Before he could hit the last note, he gasped for air and held his chest. I stood up and frowned then gasped loudly as he fell but was caught just in time by a performer. 

Everyone was whispering and wondered if it was part of the show. I looked at Zidler, who was on the stage, and nodded his head back, gesturing to the man to take Louis backstage. The man left with Louis and disappeared behind the curtains, then Zidler started to laugh awkwardly. “You scared him away!” Zidler said with little confidence. Everyone awed and Zidler gestured to the band for a song. I sat back down and looked at Niall. “Was that part of the act?” I asked, knowing it wasn’t. Niall shrugged and downed his drink then slammed his glass down. “Let’s get Harry ready!” Niall grinned to Liam and Zayn. I stood up and left then looked back once more as everyone was clapping and dancing to the beat, oblivious to what really happened.


	4. A Great Actor

Marie had told me what happened that night. How it was the start of Louis’ suffering.

The dancer placed Louis onto the bed where he was met by Marie, his mother like figure who watched over him backstage. Marie sat by his side and watched as he gasped for a bit of air then coughed into his arm. Marie held a small handkerchief to his mouth, rubbing his back with her other hand. “These bloody costumes.” Louis laughed through his small chokes, unbuttoning the tight waistcoat. “Alright, people. Get out there, we have hungry customers wanting some action!” Another manager called out, rushing through the performers to find Louis. “Just a fainting spell.” Marie said, pushing Louis’ sweat soaked hair out of his face. “Problems?” The manager asked, crossing his arms. “Nothing for you to worry about.” Marie snapped to the manager then looked around. “Everyone back out there, he needs space!” Marie shouted. Everyone left, leaving Marie and Louis alone in his room. He started to cough again, gripping the blanket that was over his legs. Marie held her handkerchief to his mouth again as he coughed some more. She wiped his mouth clean then stood up and walked over to the sink. Marie stared down at the blood stained cloth. She hid it her pocket as Louis cleared his throat. “Marie?” Louis called out. Marie turned to face him and shook her head. “Nothing love, let’s get you ready for that Duke!” Marie smiled, clapping her hands.

Louis walked over to the dresser and quickly fixed his hair as Marie added some make up to hide his red checks and neck from the coughing. “What will you wear tonight?” Marie asked, getting some shirts out. “Something red, he seems bored by sparkly and cute.” Louis laughed, changing into some tight fitted black pants. Marie looks at him with an eyebrow raised and her lips pressed together. “That Duke is wrapped around your little finger. You could wear a full sequinned suit and he would fall to his knees.” Marie winked. Louis shook his head and laughed. “If this works, I’ll become a real actor.” Louis grinned, looking at photographs of actors and actresses stuck to his mirror. “I’ll fly away from here, never to return.” Louis whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek. Marie buttons up his red shirt then kisses the tear off of his cheek. “You will, far far away.” Marie whispered back.

Pierre stormed in, grabbing Louis by the waist. “My little duckling! Is everything all right?” Pierre asked, his eyes fixed on Louis’. Louis laughed and wrapped his arms around Pierre’s neck. “Yes, of course.” Louis answered before pulling away. “You certainly charmed the Duke on the dance floor.” Pierre growled, pinching Louis’ cheeks. Louis laughed then stepped back and pulled up his suspenders. “What do you think?” Louis smirked, posing like a typical French girl. “Smoldering temptress?” Louis whispered. Pierre gasped and threw his hands into the air. “Oh my little strawberry! How could the Duke resist gobbling you all up? Everything’s going so well!” Pierre cheered. Marie looked at Pierre then at Louis.

Was it all going well?


	5. A Little Bit Funny

I stood in the open archway, facing the Moulin Rouge, and awaited my time with Louis. All I had to do then, was perform my poetry reading to persuade him into letting us perform our show for Zidler. “This is an amazing place for a poetry reading.” I heard from behind. I turned and saw Louis, his red shirt unbuttoned and his suspenders loose around his hips. “Don’t you think?” He said with a smirk. “Yes.” I breathed out, looking him up and down. “How about some supper and maybe some champagne?” Louis grinned then turned, picking up the bottle from the table. “I’d rather just… uh… get it over and done with.” I said, gripping the notes in my hand. “Oh.” Louis snapped as he shoved the bottle back into the bucket, causing the ice to crush. Louis turned and smirked at me. “Let’s get it over and down with then.” Louis said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his hand along the silk sheets. “Come here.” Louis whispered, patting the spot next to him. “I-I prefer to do it standing.” I mumbled, watching Louis. His expression looked surprised and began to get up. “Oh, you can sit! It’s quite long and I’d like you to be comfortable.” I smiled as I scratched the back of my neck. Louis’ expression changed again, looking at me in slight fear. “It’s quite modern what I do, and it may seem strange at first but if you’re open for it then you might enjoy it.” I said, gripping my notes tighter between my fingers. “I…I’m sure I will.” Louis said worryingly.

I nodded and turned my back to him, then took a deep breath. “The… The sky is, um…” I whispered. I turn back and see Louis moaning and feeling up his own body. “…with the bluebirds…” I continued, watching Louis with confusion. I turn my back again and blew raspberries, shaking my hands off. “Just, relax… you can do this.” I whispered to myself. I turn to Louis again and see him rubbing his thighs and moaning erotically. I tilted my head to the side then turned my back to him again, looking down at my notes. “Is everything alright, love?” Louis calmly asked. I turned once more to face him and cleared my throat. “I… um… I guess I’m a little nervous. I’ve never done this before.” I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “Oh… I see.” Louis said as he made his way over to me. “Let me help you get comfortable…” Louis whispered into my ear then grabbed my crotch. I gasped and my posture straightened. “…Let’s make love.” Louis whispered then pushed me to the bed, where I landed on my back. “Make love?” I asked, frowning at him. Louis straddled my lap and started to unbutton my shirt. “You want to, yes?” Louis smirked and ran his hands up my chest. “Well, I came to-“ I was cut off by Louis kissing me. “Can’t you feel the poetry?” Louis moaned against my lips, dragging his nails down my chest. “What?” I whispered. Louis sat back up and put my hands above my head. “Come on feel it!” Louis growled as he pressed down into my crotch. “Wait!” I shouted, getting out of his grasp and falling onto the floor. 

“It’s a little bit funny!” I said, fixing my clothes as I stood up. “What?” Louis said, watching me. “This, um, feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can… who can easily hide. Is this… Is this okay? Is this what you want?” I mumbled. Louis laughed and kneeled up on the bed. “Oh… poetry. Yes, naughty words!” Louis moaned out and began rolling around on the bed, his hands running up and down his own body. “I… I don't have much money, but, boy if I did…” I continued my poem, watching Louis act out on the bed. “Oh yes, more!” Louis moaned louder, getting tangled in the silk sheets. I raised my eyebrow and stepped back. “Uh… I'd buy a big house where we both could live.” I mumbled. “Oh, don’t, don’t!” Louis screamed out then stopped and looked at me. “No, no, no. Don’t stop!” Louis grinned. I walked towards a window and took a deep breath. “My gift is my song!” I sang out with the top of my lungs. I turned round and saw Louis staring at me in amazement. “And this one’s for you.” I continued to sing. Louis stood up slowly and let out a small gasp, locking his eyes with mine. “And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind… that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world.” I sang out. Louis stepped forward and smiled, watching my lips. I swallowed the lump in my throat, staring down at the beautiful man in front of me. “Don’t stop…” Louis whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again, meeting his eyes.

“So… So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen… and you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done” I sang, watching Louis with his doe eyes and grinning wide at me. I took his hands and rested my forehead against his. “I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind… that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.” I whispered. Louis pulled away and held my cheeks gently. “I think I just fell in love…” Louis whispered and moved closer towards me. “… I’m in love with a handsome, talented duke.” Louis whispered. I held his waist as I moved in closer with him. “I’m no duke.” I whispered, our lips about to touch but Louis pulled away slightly. “Not a duke?” Louis asked, stepping away from me completely. “I’m a writer.” I said as I rubbed my arm. “A writer?! No!” Louis exclaimed. “But Niall-“ I said before Louis cut me off with a glare. “Niall?! Oh no… you’re not another of Niall’s oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished proteges?” He asked. I laughed and shrugged, “Well…” I said. Louis went to the main door and opened, there was Zidler and the Duke. Louis gasped loudly then slammed the door shut. “The Duke! Hide! Out the back!” He loudly whispered. Louis walked over to me then gasped loud again as the door opened, in walked Zidler with Duke. I quickly hide behind Louis and the table. Louis turned to face Zidler and the Duke. “Sweetums, where were you?” Zidler asked. “I… um…” Louis mumbled and glanced back over his shoulder to look at me then looked back to Duke. “My dearest Duke. Allow me to introduce Monsieur Louis.” Zidler said. Duke took Louis’ hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. “The pleasure is mine.” Duke said. Louis smiled and pulled his hand away slowly. Zidler gave Louis a quick wink then left the room.

Louis sat on the edge of the bed as the Duke placed his top hat and cane down. “Well, after tonight’s pretty exertions on stage, you must be in need of refreshments.” Duke grinned, before he turned to the table. “Don’t!” Louis shouted, standing and reaching his hand out to stop him. “Uh, don’t you… just love the view?” Louis said, gesturing to the view of Paris. Duke nodded then began to turn towards the table again. “Oh!” Louis gasped. Duke looked at Louis dancing, swaying his hips and throwing his arms in the air. “I feel like dancing!” Louis laughed. I peeked up and raised an eyebrow at Louis. Duke began to turn again but Louis grabbed his shoulders. “No!” Louis shouted. I ducked back down and looked around the room for my escape. “What is it?” Duke snarled. “I… It’s a little bit funny.” Louis stuttered out. Both myself and the Duke looked up at Louis in confusion. “What is?” The Duke asked. “This…” Louis looked past the Duke and to me. “Feeling.” I mouthed then pointed to my chest. “This feeling… inside. I’m not one of those who could uh…” Louis said with little confidence. Louis looked at me again for help so I hid my face with my hands. “…Hide.” Louis grinned at the Duke. I dropped my hands but knocked a glass over so quickly hid back down. The Duke began to turn but Louis drops down to his knees and hugged Duke’s legs tight. “I don't have much money, but if I did, oh… I'd buy a big house... where we both could live.” Louis said then pushed the Duke’s legs apart to see me. He gestured the door then stood up slowly. Louis began to sing to the Duke, “I hope you don’t mind… I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you’re in the world.” Louis grinned, meeting the Duke’s eye line. 

I stood up slowly then walked to the front door. “That’s very beautiful.” The Duke said. Louis grinned and ran his hands up his arms. “It's from Spectacular Spectacular. Suddenly, with you here, I finally understood the true meaning…” Louis said as threw his arms around the Duke’s neck then gestured for me to leave. “…of those words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world… you make me understand.” Louis whispered. I opened the door slowly then gasped, seeing the Duke’s bodyguard from earlier. I slammed the door shut then hid in the corner as Louis gasped and grabbed the Duke’s cheeks. “Let’s make love, Duke!” He growled erotically. Louis fell back onto the bed, pulling the Duke on top of him. Louis held him close and gestured to me to hide behind the large curtains. I ran over then looked back and shook my head at him. Louis looked at me and frowned then groaned. “Yes, Duke… You’re right. We should wait until opening night.” Louis said as he gave me a ‘you happy?’ look. I grinned and nodded then hid behind the curtains. “Wait… I… I just got here.” The Duke said as he stood up from the bed. “Yes, but… We will see each other every day during rehearsal. We must wait. Get out!” Louis pleaded then pushed Duke to the front door. “Till then, my love.” Louis seductively whispered as he got Duke through the door. The door slammed shut and Louis began panting heavily. I stepped out and bit my lip, watching Louis. “Do you have any idea… any idea… if…” Louis whispered before he began to faint but I caught him just in time. “Oh… Oh my g- Louis?” I asked. I shook him carefully in hope he would wake up but there was no sign of movement. I picked Louis up then walked to the bed where I led him down carefully. I sat by his side and stroked his hair from his sweaty forehead. “Louis?” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a long chapter. The scene from the movie is long anyway! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
